Nathan 10 (Pilot)
Dark Cave, Bellwood, 2/27/12 "You're not winning today, Attea." Ben smirked. "I'm not?" the evil Incursion princess laughed maniacally. She took a grappling hook from her belt and sped herself out of the cave. Behind her came out a enourmous, bulking, black creature. "Malware." Ben said, an unpleasant look on his face. Ben slapped the omnitrix. A green light filled the room, and in Ben's place stood a Splixon. "Ditto!" shouted Ben. But suddenly, tubes came out of Malware's stomach and grabbed Ben. They pulled Ben in. The omnitrix 3.0 lay in front of Malware, having burst off Ben's cold, hard, motionless wrist. About to grab it, the watch flew off in search of a worthy handler. Plumber High, Bellwood, 3/4/12 The bell rang. School was over. We had just been finishing Social Studies. The last period, we ran into the hall, and then outside. I grabbed my skateboard and met my two friends, Joshua, and Kayla, near the bike rack. Kayla had her bike, and Josh had his skateboard too. I suddenly realized we were the only students still in school. We were going to head over to my house and play video games. We quickly jumped on our skateboards and bikes and sped away. About to leave the parking lot, a metal ball crashed down right in front of my skateboard. It stopped one of my wheels, sending me jerked backwards. I flew off and landed right next to the metal ball. My legs ached and were scratched. My lip was bleeding, and so was my arms. I picked up the ball. All the sudden pain jolted into my body. It was strangely heavy. It opened up, and inside it was a watch. The Omnitrix. Kayla, Josh, and I stared at astonishment. The watch jerked up and strapped onto my wrist. I paniced and then tried to pry off the watch with my fingers. Realizing I couldn't, I asked Josh, who was suprisingly good at mechanics, to use his screwdriver. Unable to get it off, I sighed. "If you cant get it off, just try it out." said Kayla. I nodded. "Good idea." I said. I slapped it, suddenly realizing what a dumb idea that was. Blood from my scraped hand was now stained on the watch. I instead took two fingers and pushed down the core. It automatically popped up even higher then it was before. An alien dial appeared around it. Searching through it, I saw many aliens. Bullfrag, Astrodactyl, Wildmutt, Grey Matter, Rath, Nanomech, and more. I picked Bullfrag, and transformed. Around me formed a green bubble, and In my place was soon an Incursion. I started bouncing around like the frog alien I was, and suddenly realized how fun this was. I grabbed Kayla and Josh, and started hopping home. I realized all the sudden my parents would freak if they saw me like this. I slapped the core on my chest and was turned back to normal. We all walked in, and then into the backyard, where my parents were sitting. I told them we were heading out to the pond. They nodded, but little did they know we were going to practice newfound abilities. THE END Characters Heroes *Nathan *Kayla *Joshua Aliens used *Bullfrag Aliens mentioned *Astrodactly *Wildmutt *Grey Matter *Rath *Nanomech Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Nathan 10 Category:Walkatroutnodoubt Category:Season Premieres